The Grotto
by shay0rocks
Summary: Bella likes to hide away from life in her own private get away she found a couple years back. What happens when a beautiful bronzed hair stranger happens to come across that same place when our Bella is .. well enjoy! ;


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but maybe one day I will own a brilliant story of my own that you all can FanFic the hell out of.. (a girl can dream ;])

This is just a one shot little story that has a little citrus to it that I wanted to post. I was thinking about making it into a story, but I already have one I am working on plus a story I want to finish of my own to send out to agents, but I wanted .. no needed to get this little tid bit out of my head. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.

**The Grotto.**

**Third Person Point Of View. **

Isabella had her own private little world away from everything and everyone. She found this place when she was 13. Three years she has been coming here during hot summer days to cool off in the little grotto she found.

The place is beautiful and her special get away. It's tucked back deep into the woods outside her little home town. There is a waterfall falling down into a little ravine no bigger than a small pond, but as deep as her breast line.

For the last two summers, since the first when she realized no one else has been back here and she was sure it was only her knowledge, she has been coming to this place and bathing. She loves the adrenaline of knowing someone could come. The water is also the perfect temperature, cool against the heat of her skin making it feel almost lukewarm, the perfect temperature for a summer shower.

She revels in the secret as well. This is the only thing about her that not a soul knows about. Not even her boy friend Jacob knows about this little secret. She keeps this one bottle up inside her. She never wants to lose this secret get away. The beauty and tranquility the place brings her is far more important than any white little lie by omission. And she has already promised herself that the secret will carry to her grave.

She also knows that to her this place carries a dirty little secret. Her fantasies play out in her head when she's touching herself and she lets go and succumbs to them every time crying out for someone other than her boyfriend.

Every time it is the same fantasy while she is showering naked under the falls. Some unknown stranger with fiery bronze hair, so different from that of the dark hair of her boyfriend, comes along this hidden place while she is naked and exposed. The man in her fantasy immediately gets undressed joining her under the waterfalls and stealing her virginity in the most erotic of ways.

She knows that it is wrong to fantasize about not only how naughty the images in her head are, but of another man than whom she is promised too. Even though logic tells her it is wrong, it always feels so good and right. And since it's her secret she plays it in her head every time using her hands to do the work of another but pretending all the same.

On this particular day, she got in a fight with her father. She has told him repeatedly that she likes Jake as a friend but not as more and she should not be forced to be promised to him. He has reminded her of the money that comes with being promised to Jake and of their need for it. Isabella's father thinks that she is being selfish not thinking about her family. That she needs to let Jake love her and take care of her. Isabella thinks that she should marry for absolute faith, love, and nothing less. She thinks Jake is a great friend, but a possessive lover. She doesn't want to marry him now or in 2 years when she turns 18.

She immediately ran out on the fight flying towards her seclusion, her freedom. She immediately took her summer dress off with her under garments and dove into the water. The shock of the coolness immediately turning warm drove her crazy and she loved every time it happened. After her body adjusted to the temperature, she swam to the edge grabbing one of the many bars of soap she left there. She never bothered with towels knowing she could sun bathe to dry off.

She made her way over to the waterfall letting the cooler rush of water soak over her skin. She loved the feeling of showering outside of a closed door. And she closed her eyes feeling the water and the breeze float over her erect nipples. She felt wild and free, young and mature. It was why she came out here, why she spent her time here. It was hers and she thrived in this time.

And as always when she started to lather the soap the fantasy started and she closed her eyes picturing the perfect stranger sauntering into the water.

Edward came into town after graduating high school. He's starting college this year and picked the one that his brother started two years previous. He was excited and nervous and thanked the lord that he had is brother in this new and unfamiliar town.

He moved in with his brother yesterday and today he has been scoping out the town. He had been walking through the small town where his brother lived just right outside of the college town when he came upon the woods. Edward grew up in a town surrounded by woods and always loved exploring them. He took a big smile with him when he started on a path leading in.

After a while, he just knew he needed to explore and this was the perfect time so he took a step off the beaten path and made his way towards the heart of the woods. He loved the sounds breaking through the dead quiet. The sound of leaves and twigs, crunching and snapping. He loved the occasional bird song and flapping of wings. The rustling or scuttling of some small animal running. He took his time stopping every once in a while to listen.

When he started to hear the faint sound of running water, his interest piqued and he immediately sought after the sound.

The louder it got the more anxious he felt. This would be special. He just knew it. He broke through the trees and found him looking at a beautiful grotto with a small waterfall. The open space was tranquil and gorgeous but not as gorgeous as the naked beauty bathing under the falling water.

Edward didn't even think as his body lead him to the water's edge watching the gorgeous maiden washing herself, caressing her own breasts. His jeans immediately grew tight and he undid the button and pulled them down for the relief he was seeking. The warm breeze hit hard and he reveled in the feeling of being free. He stepped out of his pants, took off his shoes, and discarded his shirt as well. In all this time, the young beautiful girl did not open her eyes and continued the pleasure to her plump breasts.

Edward eased himself into the water and took his time watching his girl as he made his way over to her. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he thought that this was wrong, but ignored his conscious because it felt so right.

Isabella was picturing the stranger coming towards her as she cupped her own breasts lathering the soap up and feeling the great adrenaline running through her veins. This time was different though, she could feel it. A low hum that grew as the seconds passed whipped over her skin and straight to her heart. When she felt someone at her back, she jumped and opened her eyes, turning around and seeing the same stranger from her fantasies.

At first she thought that maybe her fantasy has just grew and her mind was really getting into it, but then the man took the soap from her and she felt electricity to good to be anything but real. The connection was amazing and she felt herself smile up at him.

The adrenaline pumped through her veins harder and she could feel herself get wet even in the water. He took the soap out of her hand and turned her around so her back was to his chest. She reached up and grabbed the back of his neck and he continued to caress her breasts himself with the soap bar. It was beyond her fantasies, it was perfect.

Edward bent down and kissed along her neck, the skin perfect and translucent. She tasted amazing, sweet and supple. He was already hard, he could feel it touching her lower back, and he immediately bent his knees fitting perfectly between her.

Isabella stiffened, but then relaxed immediately grabbing on to the back of his neck harder. She wanted this so she tilted her neck to the side giving him access. He took it straight away and began assaulting her with kisses and he moved back and forth seeking the friction he needed.

She had a feeling this was going to hurt because she was a virgin, but she wanted this. She could feel it was right down deep in her bones. She wanted to make sure she gave this perfect stranger, her perfect stranger, this gift. She put her hand below the water finding out how big he was. She gasped, but didn't let go.

With the beauty's help, Edward guided himself to her entrance. He couldn't believe this was happening, but couldn't stop even if he wanted to. But he didn't want to so he eased in gently. When she froze he stopped and leaned down.

"Are you okay?" He whispered.

His voice was like velvet. Soft and serene and it comforted me. When I helped him guide himself to my center, the pain ripped through me, but now was dull.

I whispered, "yes." And then I moved my hips back trying to receive something my body knew it needed.

To Edward the girl's voice was beautiful, perfect, like a bell he would never get tired of. After her confirmation of being okay, he trusted her and slowly started moving again. It was heaven. The tightness almost wore him out right away and he could feel the tightening, the tell tale sign that he was about to release. He held it off though wanting to give this girl pleasure.

He reached down with one hand still on her breast, massaging and kneaded while running his thumb over the most sensitive part; he found her promise land and began his work. He was with one other girl before this and she showed him what to do.

The girl immediately cried out and Edward pulled out and left his seed floating down the river.

He turned her around, looked into her deep brown soulful eyes, and smiled. Home. That is what her eyes portrayed. He leaded down slowly and kissed her sweet lips. Fireworks exploded, and he knew this girl was his soul mate. His perfect being.

"I'll find you. I promise." He vowed before leaving. Knowing it need to be done. They were connected now though. They were connected forever and they would meet again.

Isabella just smiled at her soul mate. She knew he was by the look in his eyes. The look she was sure matched hers. They melted together. She knew he was about to leave, without giving each other names. She knew this had to be done, it was her fantasy after all. So she kept the smile on her face as he got out slowly after that kiss. Jacob had kissed her before and it was always wet and sloppy. This kiss was perfect. It exploded in her veins making her want more.

The sex was magical. It did hurt, but once the motion started, it started to make her buzz and then he reached down towards my sex and pinched. I never heard of it, but oh my god it made her see stars. She almost wept. It was perfect and will never ever match any other fantasy.

As she watched her perfect stranger get up, grab his clothes, and walk into the forest she whispered, "I believe you, we'll find each other."

Author's note: It's short and sweet, but I hope it was good. :]

* * *

><p>Thank you! Please review and tell me what you thought of it!<p> 


End file.
